helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Hello! Project and other UP-FRONT GROUP idols that . since July 2008. ;April 23, 2014 - Hello! Project official website revamps :HelloProject.com has changed to a completely new version. While not every change to an official website is newsworthy, in this case it affects this wiki both by making new information available that wasn't before, and breaking hundreds if not thousands of links to helloproject.com from here. Further information can be found in this blog entry. ;April 22, 2014 - Otsuka Aina performs at a cafe, opens blog :On April 20, Otsuka was spotted performing solo at the Shisui Deux cafe. After getting permission from her parents, she opened her own blog on April 22. In her first blog post, she mentioned that she wants to sing again, and from this point on, she will do her best, proceeding step-by-step. :According to an article by Girls News, Otsuka will be resuming public life. :Otsuka joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei in March 2011, and debuted in Juice=Juice on February 3, 2013 but left both Hello Pro Kenshuusei and Juice=Juice on July 5, 2013 due to issues with her contract and family. ;April 14, 2014 - Sugaya Risako sings Let it Go on M! Countdown. : On April 14, Sugaya Risako of Berryz Koubou sang "Let it Go" from Frozen on M! Countdown. The performance was a collaboration with Korean artists 2PM's Nichkhun, Girls Day's Minah, MBLAQ's G.O, and Block B's P.O. Berryz Koubou had also appeared as one of the guests, performing "Asian Celebration" and "Otona na no yo!". This was a very odd, but welcoming performance with Berryz Koubou being the only Japanese performer there. ;March 15, 2014 - Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition! announced :On March 15, it was announced that Morning Musume '14's 12th generation audition will be re-held, titled Morning Musume '14 (Golden) Audition!. The audition is for females only, between the ages of 10-17 by March 31, 2014. The application deadline is on May 11, 2014. ;March 6, 2014 - Tsunku diagnosed with Laryngeal Cancer :According to Tsunku, he had begun feeling discomfort in his left vocal cord around 7-8 years ago, and in October 2013 his voice had gotten completely husky. As such, he went under surgery under general anesthesia when they discovered cancer in his larynx. The cancer was caught in its early stages, and Tsunku began treatment immediately. It is unknown when his voice will be usable again. ;February 11, 2014 - Auditions for Country Musume announced :On February 11, an audition for new Country Musume members titled Country Musume Shin Member Audition was announced. The audition is for girls only, aged 10 to 17 from all over Japan. Applications begin on February 12 and end on April 20. Satoda Mai will not be part of the unit, as she now resides outside of Japan. ;December 31, 2013 - Mitsui Aika to study abroad; go on hiatus from Hello! Project :It was announced at the Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ on December 31, 2013 that former Morning Musume and current GREEN FIELDS member, Mitsui Aika, will be studying English abroad. She did not specify what English-speaking country she is going to, when she will be leaving Japan (other than "January"), or when she will be returning. She will be on hiatus from Hello! Project until she returns to Japan. ;December 21, 2013 - Kaneko Rie Quits Hello Pro Kenshuusei :Kaneko Rie was introduced as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei at the Hello! Project 2008 Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka HOP!~ in June 2008 alongside Fukumura Mizuki (now in Morning Musume) and Takeuchi Akari (now in S/mileage). :On December 21, 2013 at the last show of Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~, fans reported that former Hello Pro Kenshuusei members Fukumura Mizuki, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina and staff members attended the event wearing T-shirts with the kanji symbols "金子" (Kaneko), fans also reported that Miyamoto Karin, Takagi Sayuki, and Makino Maria were crying and that Kaneko took a bow at the end of the concert. Later that same day, Kaneko's profile was removed from the ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure website, a show that she was a regular on. :On December 28, Kaneko Rie's father, Naoki, posted on Facebook confirming that his daughter had quit Hello Pro Kenshuusei on December 14, 2013. He thanks fans for their support. ;December 6, 2013 - Morning Musume name change, single announcement :Tsunku has announced through his blog the release of Morning Musume's 55th single-- but there's a twist. Morning Musume will be changing its name to "Morning Musume '14" (read as "Morning Musume One-Four") starting with this single, the single will be released on January 29, 2014. :On January 1, 2014 the name will be changed to "Morning Musume '14" :On January 1, 2015 the name will be changed to "Morning Musume '15" and so on.(Hello Project website news) ;Singles :Juice=Juice - Hadaka no Hadaka no Hadaka no KISS / Are Kore Shitai! - March 19, 2014 :Morning Musume '14 - Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 - April 16, 2014 :Sato no Akari/Triplet/ODATOMO - Aa, Subarashiki Hibi yo / Dream Last Train / Kodachi wo Nukeru Kaze no You ni - April 23, 2014 ;Albums :Berryz Koubou - Berryz Koubou Special Best Vol.2 - February 26, 2014 :Morning Musume - Morning Musume Zen Single Coupling Collection vol.2 - March 12, 2014 ;DVDs/Blu-ray :Berryz Koubou - Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai~ - March 19, 2014 :Hello! Project - Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ & ~DE-HA MiX~ - March 26, 2014 :Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ - March 26, 2014 :Yajima Maimi - Blue Wind - April 9, 2014 :Berryz Koubou, Juice=Juice - Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou x Juice=Juice - April 16, 2014 ;Photobooks :Juice=Juice - Juice=Juice 1st OFFICIAL PHOTO BOOK - February 27, 2014 :Suzuki Airi - Kyomei - April 12, 2014 ;Singles :S/mileage - Mystery Night! / Eighteen Emotion - April 30, 2014 :Berryz Koubou - TBA - June 4, 2014 ;Albums :TBA ;DVDs/Blu-ray :℃-ute, S/mileage - Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage - April 23, 2014 :Hello!Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ - May 14, 2014 ;Photobooks :Ishida Ayumi - shine more - May 10, 2014 ;Current :S/mileage Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~Smile Charge~ (January 23, 2014 - May 25, 2014) :Berryz Koubou Debut 10th Anniversary Concert Tour 2014 ~Real Berryz Koubou~ (March 1 - April 29) :Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ (March 15 - May 31) :℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~C-ute no Honne~ (April 5 - May 15) ;Upcoming :Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ (May 4) :℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~First Trip to Taipei~ (May 24) :Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ (June 1 - June 14) Note: All Birthdays are based on JST Time. *S/mileage - Mystery Night! / Eighteen Emotion *Release Date: April 30, 2014 *Morning Musume '14 - Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 *Release Date: April 16, 2014 Morning Musume '14 - PonPon Favourite Hello! Project Best Dancer: Ishida Ayumi Shimizu Saki Nakajima Saki Inaba Manaka PLEASE ONLY VOTE ONCE Week 86 Results - #Ikuta ErinaXFukumura Mizuki (71 Votes) #Kudo HarukaXTakagi Sayuki (36 Votes) #Wada AyakaXIikubo Haruna (17 Votes) #Takeuchi AkariXMiyamoto Karin (4 Votes) *Total: 128 Votes *Morning Musume Wiki (English) *Morning Musume Wiki (German) *Hello! Project Fanon Wiki *Up-Front Group Wiki *Style Cube Wiki *AKIHABARA Backstage pass Wiki *NICE GIRL Project! Wiki *Translated Blog Posts (English) *Hello! Project Official Site (Japanese) *Hello! Project Wikia Twitter *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Blog (Japanese) This is an open Wiki that anyone can edit. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article For more information please visit this help page __NOEDITSECTION__ es:Home fr:Home cs:Home zh:首页 it:Home Category:Browse